Various techniques have been proposed for plating gold and gold alloys on silicon surfaces. Conventionally, electroplating processes are employed wherein a first seed layer of gold is deposited using lower current densities, and which is then annealed by heating to temperatures of about 250° C. to achieve increased adhesion. After annealing, a subsequent gold layer is electrodeposited on the seed layer to provide the gold coating layer with the final desired thickness.